


When in Doubt, Write Fluff

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Birthday, Bubble Bath, Cats, Coffee Shops, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Elevators, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Hanahaki Disease, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sexy times, Jumin's birthday, M/M, Memory Loss, New Year's Eve, New Years, Office, Photography, Picnic, Romance, Sick Character, Sleepovers, Stripping, Tags to be updated per chapter, Trapped In Elevator, amateur stripping, awkward confessions, being awkward, fic with art, flower disease, hanahaki, juminzenweek, recovering from trauma, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: Short standalone stories/drabbles about our favorite RFA dorks and couples (from my tumblr).Chapter 20: Fic request - Jumin falls ill and Zen accepts no excuses.





	1. Halloween - 707 trolls Jumin and Zen (Jumin x Zen)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always available on mariamagica.tumblr.com~!

Zen didn’t know where the tall gothic-looking mirror came from but damn if he didn’t look absolutely fantastic in his werewolf costume. He made a few sexy poses and considered making another selfie.

“You shouldn’t stand in front of mirrors during Halloween. If you’re not careful, demons will drag you into them.”

He sighed loudly as trust fund kid in his stupidly handsome (wait what?) vampire costume appeared to push his silly superstitions on to him. Who could’ve known that the businessman with a heart of ice believed in such ridiculous tales?

“Pfft, really? Hey demons! Come and get this handsome face, you bunch of losers!” Zen laughed at the mirror.

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Jumin crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

Zen turned around. Suddenly he felt something cold pull his arm. He saw a bloodied pale hand come from the mirror, trying to drag him towards it.

“AAACCKKK!!” As he let out a high-pitched scream, Jumin rushed forward to kick down the mirror and grabbed Zen in one go. Both of them held each other tight, adrenaline coursing through their veins as they were greeted with… laughter.

“Lolololol, you guys should see your faces!”

Behind the mirror, Saeyoung crawled out of a black curtain, waving at them. His clothes were all black save for his hand, which was painted a sickly white color with fake blood splattered on it. With the mirror now on its side, they could see it was a trick mirror.

“This isn’t funny, Saeyoung Choi!” Jumin yelled at the redhead.

“Au contraire, my friend!”

It was only then Zen realized Jumin was still holding him close to his chest, their hearts racing a million times a second. He pushed himself away, face and ears red and burning. Jumin looked away from him, not faring much better.

“You guys are so cute together!” Saeyoung winked and pranced away. Zen reminded himself to kill him later.

For the rest of the evening Jumin hovered around Zen, never leaving his sight no matter how many times the actor told him to piss off. Zen would later rant endlessly about it in the messenger but he’d never admit that he liked it.


	2. Halloween - 707 trolls Yoosung and Saeran (Yoosung x Saeran)

Yoosung didn’t understand how Saeran was happily munching away his brain-shaped cake. The entire buffet table was laid out with spooky sweet treats including a punch bowl filled with blood and cookies shaped like fingers.

“You don’t like sweets?” The redhead dressed as a mummy asked. Yoosung shook his head.

“I love them! But these are so scary…”

The RFA was already making fun of him for not wanting to go into the haunted house area of the party. He hoped that dressing up as a zombie would’ve given him some kind of confidence but instead he was constantly nervous.

He was surprised when Saeran didn’t laugh at him, instead pointed him to a bowl filled with regular looking chocolate bars. Ah, something he could eat without problems! He reached in to grab a good handful, only to feel something in the bowl grab his hand.

“YEARGH!” Lightning-fast he pulled his hand away, knocking the bowl over in the process. On the table and under the bowl he saw a hole and realized what was going when Saeyoung appeared from under the table.

“Ahaha! You should’ve seen yo-“ The redhead didn’t get to finish his sentence as Saeran punched him square in the chest. “Ow! Saeran, what the hell!”

“That’s what you deserve, stupid brother!” Saeran said, irritated and ready to punch again. Saeyoung ducked away and ran off giggling.

Yoosung slowed his breathing, the chills running up and down his spine finally leaving his body.

“Are you alright?”

Yoosung nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I should’ve expected this – Saeyoung loves to do tricks at Halloween.”

Saeran went to the other side of the table and grabbed another brain cake, this time dousing it with whipped cream. “Here,” He handed it to Yoosung, “it’s not scary if you can’t see it, right?”

Yoosung blushed and used the spoon to put a big chunk of the cake in his mouth.

“Thank you!” Saeran’s cheeks colored pink and Yoosung couldn’t help but smile widely.


	3. Zen is a tease and Jumin suffers (Jumin x Zen)

Zen didn’t even know how familiar he was to Elizabeth 3rd. Often times when she wanted something, she would do things like scratch his suit, things that would send him on edge- not enough to get him angry but just enough to get him worked up. Jumin wondered if it was a certain personality type that he was attracted to, the one that knew exactly how to push his buttons when they wanted, no, demanded attention.

The first time he remembered it happening was when he had an important meeting with the CEO of a multi-million company, one he had prepared for so much for he had constantly overworked. But when Jumin walked into the kitchen only to find Zen standing there with his hair in a messy bun, washing his coffee mug, wearing _**nothing but a pinstriped apron**_ -

_(he’s not even looking at him but his eyes, he swears he can **feel** them) _

Jumin knew he had to cancel the meeting.

He needed a lot of coffee afterwards to deal with a stressed out assistant, a multitude of e-mails and his exhaustion after.

A week later the RFA decided on a whim to go hiking in the mountains. Jumin came straight from work, having changed in his office to appropriate mountain attire. He instantly regretted not saying goodbye to Zen in the morning because those shorts were ridiculously **short** and _**tight**_ and when they were alone and Zen was climbing _**in front of him** on purpose_ -

For the first time in his life he thanked his lucky stars that V was blind because the poor man almost stumbled upon them while looking for the others.

_(thankgodthankgodthankgod they called him away)_

He wanted to punch Saeyoung’s shit-eating grin when he asked him where they could have possibly run off to.

At the end of the month he had a dinner with his father and his latest girlfriend. Zen didn’t want to come but his father had insisted on meeting him so Jumin pretty much forced him to put on a tuxedo. To his surprise Zen wasn’t pouting or complaining which should have instantly set off alarm bells. During first course, he got a message on his phone and made the mistake of checking it.

_guess who’s not wearing any underwear_

_**(fuck) ******_

For the entire evening he squirmed, food forgotten, his father asking if he was feeling well and Zen wasn’t even looking at him, just chatting _ **flirting**_ with his dad’s girlfriend **that’s it** we’re going home-

Afterwards when he watched Zen sleep with the most satisfied smile, he decided he liked this kind of behavior – he enjoyed being wanted.

_(never let Zen know)_


	4. Everybody Loves Yoosung (especially Saeran) (Yoosung x Saeran)

Yoosung was so excited. He had just gone to the vet’s office where they had recently accepted him as a new intern. They even presented him with an office key. He was walking home with Saeran, happily recalling every detail. The redhead smiled and listened to everything he said, which made him gain more confidence in the conversation.

As he was trying to boast a little for having found an internship so easily, he twirled around the office key chain, attempting to look cool. The universe instantly punished him for it as the chain flies right off his finger and bounced on the ground. It promptly rolled under a car, no doubt to spite him.

Panicking, Yoosung lowered himself on the gravel, peering under the black BMW. When he finds it just next to the front wheel, he crawls under the car a little and reaches out. Just then he feels something gently touching his legs.

“Saeran? Is there something wrong?” He calls out, his vision hindered by the shadow of the car. He stretches out his arm a bit more. Come on, he’s almost got it!

There was no answer. He feels something warm move from his ankle upwards towards his thighs. Yoosung blushed heavily. Was this really the time for Saeran to grope him? And since when did he do things like this in public?

“S-Saeran!” He calls out again. He can hear him chuckling now. Yoosung finally got the key chain and retreated back, embarrassed and annoyed. As he turned his head however, he noticed Saeran was way too far from him to even be able to touch him. Whatever it was, something small and warm was now settled in between his legs.

Saeran was clearly doing his best not to laugh out loud, his face all scrunched up and his hand in front of his mouth. When he pointed to the ground, Yoosung turned his head, wondering what the hell is going on.

A cat, the size of his hand, had decided that his legs were the ideal spot for him to nap on. A mix between a tortoiseshell cat and a European Shorthair, Yoosung’s educated mind noted quickly. Saeran decided to help Yoosung out by picking up the tiny thing. It mewled out of annoyance of having lost its sleeping spot.

“Good thing Saeyoung isn’t here. He would try to take your place.” Saeran joked, putting the kitten back on the ground. Yoosung got up and sighed as they watched it sprint away.

“Tell me, did you really think I was touching you?” Saeran asked while they resumed their walk, grinning wickedly.

Yoosung’s face went as red as Saeran’s hair and he walked a bit faster, trying to change the subject.


	5. Comfort from Seven (Seven x MC)

You were staring at the television, not even registering what exactly was being shown. You had turned it on in the hope it could distract you but it’s like your mind has grabbed a megaphone and was now telling you what you didn’t want to hear in constant waves.

You weren’t even sure when the thoughts started. All you know is that suddenly you felt like nothing you did really mattered. You don’t know what you contributed to everyone around you. You were small. Unnecessary. Mediocre.

“Where is my honey~!” Seven walks in the room, calling to you. One look at your face however and suddenly he turns around. You’re genuinely confused when you hear noises of objects falling down on the ground, things being shuffled around and doors hitting the walls.

Soon enough he appears again carrying what looks like a thick blanket and other indiscernible items. He drops it all on the floor when he reaches you. He pulls you up from the couch and wraps the blanket around you, gently pushes you back on it. In front on the small table he places a whole bunch of snacks and drinks, including a bag of unopened Honey Buddha chips.

He sits down next to you and jokes about how he’s always wanted to feed a human burrito. You open your mouth to say how you feel but what was there to say? He knows what it’s like. He’s felt the same and worse. You consider shutting up but he lifts your head to kiss you on the nose and tells you to speak your mind.

As he wraps his arm around you, you just talk and talk, your thoughts are not in the right order and you’re not sure if anything makes sense but he listens and responds accordingly. He doesn’t make a single joke. He doesn’t even touch the chips, which slightly worries you. When you tell him so, he laughs and tells you that they’re all yours. Just like his heart.

You are necessary and important, he tells you. For more people than you realize but especially for him.


	6. Yoosung comforts his Queen (Yoosung x MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr!

Yoosung couldn’t believe it. Five times he played chess against his girlfriend and five times he was completely defeated. He watched as her hand moved playfully over the board, her black queen knocking his white king over.

“Checkmate!” She winked at him. He pouted and crossed his arms. It would’ve been nice to win at least once!

“Want to try again?” She started to pick up all the pieces, quick to react when one of them almost rolled off the table.

He shook his head. He knew when he was outmatched.

“Well, unless you defeat me, you have to call me Queen from now on!” Her arms were crossed across the checkered board, face close to his, leaving little room for argument.

Yoosung blushed something fierce. He still wasn’t used to her directness but it was one of the reasons he liked her so.

“A-alright, my Queen.” This seemed to please her, tossing the last white pawn into the box as he folded the board.

Later they sat on his bed, both actively chatting on the messenger. His shoulder was flush against hers, secretly enjoying the warmth radiating through her clothes. At some point she lowered her phone on her lap and stared at the wall.

“Something wrong, my Queen?” His face still went scarlet when he said it. There was something exciting about the title, as if it had power over him.

“No… Well, I just… I don’t know.” Her eyes looked a little sad.

“Just feeling bad again?” He put his hand on hers, squeezing gently.

“It sucks. I don’t even have a reason to feel this way.”

He couldn’t claim to know what it was like exactly but he did have moments where he was playing LOLOL and he was just overwhelmed by some sort of empty feeling. Sometimes he wondered if that was what she felt.

An idea struck him like lightning. Feelings like these never had a miracle solution but he could try to do something special.

He quickly moved off the bed and opened his drawer, finding some golden colored paper, scissors and tape. He ignored her confused comments as he set to work. A few cuts later and he was done, moving back on the bed.

“Sit still for a moment.” She didn’t move as he put something on top of her head. She moved her hand up, feeling the sharp tips and the pressure of the circle of paper on her hair.

“It’s not a real crown but it’s the best I can do to show the world what a true Queen you are.”

It was a little rough and nowhere near the level of artistry she deserved, yet she still managed to make it look absolutely amazing.

The emotions in her eyes flitted with joy and something naughty he was afraid to describe. She grabbed his arms and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened from the sudden movement before they shut, relishing the heat of her lips. It almost burned him and he wanted to feel nothing else.

When she let go, she hugged him and placed her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat rapidly.

“Thank you, my loyal subject.”

His face would stay red for the rest of the day.


	7. Guys Night Out (Zen, Yoosung & Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love these dorks.

Where did it all go wrong? Zen tried to recall the entire evening, listing all the mistakes he made.

He had noticed that lately Yoosung was really stressed from his studies and decided that he needed a break. The actor figured it would do the boy some good to take him away from that computer and take him to his favorite bar, show him that there’s more to life than what’s on the screen. When Yoosung complained that he was supposed to play together with Saeran, Zen decided to invite the Choi twin as well. He didn’t know anything about Saeran and who knows, they could do some bonding.

Sitting at the bar, he let the younger men choose their first drink. He hadn’t forgotten what a lightweight Yoosung was and had already made a mental note earlier to stop him after his second drink. Yoosung chose the same beer that Zen was drinking. Saeran took forever to decide until he asked the barman for something he hadn’t heard of.

Saeran’s drink was ridiculously pink and smelled so sweet, Zen recoiled from it. How anyone could drink something that was like liquid bubblegum, he would never know. He didn’t think much of it.

He had completely forgotten that that sugar quickly increased the effect of alcohol. That was his first mistake.

While Yoosung easily chatted about his week (“You should have seen my raid!”), Zen often had to ask questions to get anything out of Saeran. At some point he decided to stop forcing it and just listened to Yoosung, allowing Saeran to keep his own peace of mind.

That was his second mistake.

Now that he didn’t have to talk, the redhead downed his drink much faster and ordered another without him noticing. The barman was diligent to take each empty bottle away, keeping up the illusion that Saeran was still on his first cherry beer. At some point, Zen went to the bathroom, trusting the boys wouldn’t do anything stupid.

That was perhaps his biggest mistake.

Yoosung had become curious about Saeran’s drink and the two of them swapped their drinks. When Zen returned, Yoosung was a scarlet giggling mess. Saeran on the other hand didn’t look so good, his face a little paler than normal. When the redhead burped a bit, body heaving in a way that made Zen really uncomfortable, he quickly signaled for some water.

As he rubbed Saeran’s back while forcing him to drink the water, Yoosung was now starting to blubber (“I didn’t want you to get sick!”) – which in turn made Saeran tear up, feeling guilty. The both of them were now reduced to awkward crying and painfully hugging him, Zen unsure what in the world he was supposed to do with his own hands. Everyone at the bar was now staring at them. Zen wanted to sink through the ground.

He dragged them both outside, chastising them for their behavior. Yoosung made a joke how Zen was like a mother and before he could even react, the two of them were now loudly singing Bohemian Rapsody off-key. _(“Mamaaaaaaa~ Just killed a maaaaaaaaan~”)_

Now everyone on the street was staring at them. There was no way to cover his beet-red face with each hand keeping a hold on them, to avoid them running off. For the first time in his life he wished he was an octopus.

The taxi ride should have been fine, had the driver not decided to take every bumpy road he could find. It was the last fatal mistake as poor Saeran was unable to hold himself in anymore and gave the taxi floor a new color. Zen set a new world record throwing everyone out of the car. After he paid the cranky cab driver, he waited ages until Saeran was done while Yoosung held the redhead’s hair (“Yoosung, his hair isn’t that long…”).

Saeyoung’s bunker was only a few blocks away so he carried the Choi twin on his back while Yoosung tottered next to him. While his jacket was getting drooled on, he heard the boy on his back mumble his thanks.

Yoosung hugged his arm, face beaming brightly.

“I agree with Saeran, we had a lot of fun. Thanks Zen!”

Zen couldn't help but laugh. At least the evening wasn’t a mistake.


	8. After Ending (V x MC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's gift for a [SetTheStarsXnFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire). <3

Every evening the red light of his darkroom dominates his vision, as he stares at the photos he just submerged in their chemical baths. Dark figures slowly appear, glimpses of what he had seen captured through a lens. When the photographs finish their process, he carefully lifts it out to hang with its siblings on a string. Even though there was no wind, they seemed to move, as if calling for him to pick them as their favorite.

It almost feels like a ritual. He inspects every single one of them, throwing a picture away when it showed a flaw; an imperfection. Even if it was just the tiniest thing out of place, he couldn’t allow himself to keep it. His friends told him he was too harsh, that his pictures were always perfect, but he gently disagreed. What artist would not try to push themselves?

There were a few that made him doubt, that held a glimmer of promise. He was always scared to leave the darkroom with them, for when the red vanished, they’d show their true colors. Sometimes he wanted to stay where he was, keep the picture inside this room, so that it could stay as perfect as he thought they were right now.

It’s such a strange thought. He doesn’t know why he thinks this.

The sudden sunlight in his living room reminds him of how much his eyes still need to recover, his right side blurring more than he’d like. He holds up the selected pictures in his hands and they seem to transform before his very eyes, from perfection to abomination. There are so many things in the wrong place, so many colors that clash and hurt his very being.

Disappointed, he tears up the pictures and watches the pieces fall on the floor. Another day of photography wasted. Another evening of feeling angry. Empty.

It’s been like this ever since he left the hospital.

He doesn’t remember what happened. His body was bandaged, his memory fractured. The doctor said it was possible for the brain to suppress certain memories after a trauma. The nurses instructed Jumin and the others not to make him stress too much, let his mind recover mostly on his own. He did not miss how distressed and upset they were, pretending to be happy during hospital visits, looking outside the window as if they were waiting for someone. The wounds healed but his mind remained the same. Seven had recommended that he follow his daily routine, to help jog his memory.

So he fills his days with what he loves the most, visiting a lovely park in the city to take pictures of the sky and the scenery. But his latest photos rarely bring him joy. When he goes to sleep, knowing he’ll dream of painful events and faces he won’t remember in the morning, he tells himself to keep trying.

One day, something is different. In one of the pictures, there’s a woman in the distance. She wasn’t supposed to be in the shot. He had aimed his camera at the trees, trying so hard to keep the sun behind him and she happened to walk past. He’s seen her before; she was there every afternoon, walking her dog. She always looked so somber. In the photo, her expression is no different.

A ruined shot. Yet, he can’t throw it away. Something about her being there makes him want to cling to the photo. After a lot of deliberation, he leaves the picture hanging on the string in the darkroom. He tells himself he’s just being sentimental and he’ll throw away the picture tomorrow.

It’s still there a few days later.

His afternoon visits to the park feel strange now. Whenever he sees the dark-haired woman with her dog, he can’t focus on his camera anymore. She catches him staring multiple times and looks confused, which in turn makes him flustered. He leaves earlier than usual, regretting it once he comes back home.

In the evenings he stares at the picture for hours. It feels wrong, to keep a picture of a stranger without her permission – worse, to gaze at it like he’s a stalker. He really should throw it away. There is no reason to keep it. He takes it off the string and tears it, shocked how much his heart hurts by doing so. The woman herself is still intact, he notes as he throws both halves in the wastebasket.

That night, he stirs in his bed, waking from another troubled dream. Through his eyelids he sees a red light and wonders if he forgot to switch off the darkroom’s lamps. He slowly opens his eyes.

There’s someone next to him. His eyes shoot open from surprise.

It’s the woman from the picture.

She’s glowing dimly, colors faded in the dark night, her outline blurry as if he’s looking at her through an unfocused camera lens. Her long hair frames the sad look on her face. She reaches out to him but stops, retracts her hand and looks away, as if she isn’t allowed to touch him.

He wants to comfort her, so much it hurts. When he lifts up his arm, finding it oddly hard to do so, she smiles and takes his hand in both of her own. He can feel her warmth as she gently traces small circles on his skin. After a few moments, she slowly leans forward; face so close that he thinks she’s going to kiss him, but only their foreheads touch.

_“Thank you for everything, V.”_

After she whispers the words, all the warmth leaves him. His eyes start to close without him wanting them to, too tired to battle the drowsiness. Just before sleep overtakes him, he sees a tear run down her face as she disappears.

The moment the first rays of sunlight wake him up, he stumbles out of his bed and runs into the darkroom. The torn picture is still in his wastebasket, the woman still there, unmoved. But it wasn’t _just_ a dream.

He makes his decision.

For the first time in weeks, he doesn’t bring his camera with him as he heads into the park. When he finds the person that’s been haunting him, he heads straight for her. She looks surprised when he comes closer, but not scared. Her dog wags his tail in excitement, sitting on the grass obediently.

With every step he takes, memories come flooding in. It’s her confused messages he sees in the messenger app. Her beautiful face when they meet for the first time. Her worried look when she asks him to say the truth. Her arms in front of him when she tries to shield him from the person he had wrongly let into his heart and cloud his judgement. Her tears when he’s lying on the ground, bleeding.

Her smile, trembling as she holds herself together when he asks her who she is in the hospital.

By the time he stands in front of her, he remembers everything. Her brown eyes grow large when he gazes straight into them. The wind plays with her black hair and her colorful clothes. There is no more red, no more blurry lines, only warm and rich colors that make him smile. It hurts and comforts him all at once.

“Zyanya.”

Her eyes well up rapidly when he says her name, in sharp contrast with her look of wonder, so grand she’s beaming brighter than the sun.

“You remembered?” Her voice is barely audible. When he nods, she continues. “The others wanted to tell you, but I asked them not to, so you wouldn’t get hurt again. But I couldn’t even stay away from you… I didn’t think… Didn’t dare hope…”

The words fade away when the tears finally fall and he isn’t sure they’re his own or hers. He embraces her carefully and feels her arms around his waist - tight, as if letting go meant that this wasn’t truly happening.

“I’m sorry for making you wait so long. I’m here now.”

Her laughter is infectious as he buries her face in her neck, in her hair, taking in her scents and sounds. Once again, or perhaps only now, he feels whole and happy.

Afterwards, when someone asks him for his best shot, he presents them a photograph, tear still visible after mending, and a story he is all too glad to share.


	9. Under (the) Cover (Vanderwood x Saeran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a new ship and I love it. <3 I plan to write more fluff for this rarepair when I'm not drowning in other fics. xD
> 
> Art drawn by the amazing [hiniparlous](https://hiniparlousblog.tumblr.com)!

Saeran shivered as he tugged the blanket closer to his face, trying to make it completely shield him in the hope that he’d become warmer. The heat had been turned up, he had a thick blanket on top of him and yet he was still freezing. It didn’t help that his head felt like a scrambled egg, accompanied by the burning pain in his face.

Saeyoung and MC had looked forward to their outing all week, and he didn’t want to be a burden, so he acted like he was alright when they left. Now as he lay on the large couch in the living room, too tired to move to his bed, he wondered if Hell would be warmer.

The sound of calm footsteps on concrete alerted him he had a visitor. He didn’t have to guess who it was; for weeks on end the same guy visited irregularly, taking care of the chaos his stupid brother and equally nutty partner created around the house. For all the times he complained about not being a maid, he sure acted like one.

Every time he came by, Saeran felt flustered. Mary was Seven’s close friend and he had helped them during… _that_ time, but he always got nervous around him. The older man seemed to fuss a lot too which made matters worse.

This time was no different. Vanderwood walked into the living room, his arms already full with random crap he had picked up on the way, and halted when he saw Saeran on the couch.

“What the- Are you alright?” He asked, as if Saeran had broken an arm or something. The former agent dropped all things on the carpet and head towards him. As much as he wanted to, Saeran couldn’t push himself further into the couch and tried not to feel embarrassed when Vanderwood gently touched his forehead.

“…’m fine.” Saeran angrily mumbled, face half under the blanket. The cold racked through his body and made him shiver violently again, feeling goosebumps all over. Vanderwood sighed and moved away from him. When he stayed out of sight for a while, Saeran couldn’t stop himself from feeling sad - maybe he wasn’t as interesting to be around like Saeyoung.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed with how woozy he felt, but at some point he felt the couch dip and he opened his eyes to Vanderwood kneeling next to him, holding a cup of what smelled like tea.

“Drink this, it helps.”

His gaze was warm, gentle and _much too close_. “…told you, I’m fine.”

“Stop being so bloody stubborn! Do you want to get better or not?” Vanderwood gave him no room to answer as he carefully lifted Saeran up until they both sat upright on the couch. Dizzy from the fever, Saeran wobbled until Vanderwood wrapped a warm arm around him to keep him steady, still holding the tea in front of him.

He hoped dearly that Vanderwood thought the blush on his face was from the illness and accepted the cup, taking small sips. The sweetness of the honey made the tea taste pleasant, and soon he had downed it all, the liquid warming him up from the inside. Vanderwood quickly put the cup on the ground and wrapped the redhead properly with the blanket.

The chills refused to leave him. Automatically, his body leaned towards the biggest source of warmth and only when his face rested on a warm and comfortable chest, hearing a heartbeat that rapidly increased in tempo, did he realize what he was doing. Saeran looked up and saw Vanderwood looking away from him, blushing as much as he was, but doing nothing to push him off. When he attempted to scoot away, the strong arm held him firmly in place.

“It’s fine. Body heat warms you up faster.” Vanderwood shifted so he was half lying, half sitting on the armrest of the couch with a cocooned Saeran on top of him.

Too sick to argue, Saeran resigned himself to the situation and felt the older man breathe in and out slowly, his head going along with the movement. As the heartbeat slowed down, his eyelids started to droop and peaceful sleep overtook him, finally feeling warm.

***

The heat was making him drowsy. Vanderwood browsed the Tripter app, trying to keep perfectly still. Saeran’s hair was tickling his neck, his body was glowing like a radiator, and Vanderwood’s leg was starting to get pins and needles from the weight on it but he refused to move so the younger man could get his much needed rest. Definitely Seven’s twin, matching his stubbornness and idiocy.

Saeran was muttering something in his sleep. Gently, he pushed away strands of hair from his forehead, and was met with a serene expression. The word cute drifted into Vanderwood’s mind, and he flushed for thinking so.

Excited chatter came from the hallway and like geese, Seven and MC walked in making too much noise. Shocked, they gaped at the sight of the two and Seven was about to say something most likely ridiculous, when MC slapped her hand in front of his mouth. Quickly the two of them ran off to the nearest room, excited and dismayed and all around annoying.

Vanderwood facepalmed. He was never going to hear the end of this.


	10. Yooran Week Day 6 Sleepover (Yoosung x Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My short entry for YooRan week! I wish I could have done more but alas, no time!

Saeran yawned out loud. It was 2 AM but neither his brother nor Yoosung showed any signs of exhaustion, the both of them bouncing around the bunker, high on caffeine from all the Dr. Pepper.  
   
“See! I told you I would win.” Saeyoung exclaimed proudly, jumping up and down on the couch.  
   
“No!!!” Yoosung dramatically fell to his knees, clinging the game controller.  
   
Saeran sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why did you insist on that stupid bet?” He loved the adorable blond, but he could be dumbass sometimes. Yoosung was convinced he would beat Saeyoung in speedrunning a horror game, except that Yoosung spent most of his time trying not to run out of the room. His loss was pretty much inevitable.  
   
“Urgh!!” Yoosung flopped on the carpet. “Fine! What do I have to do?”  
   
Saeyoung’s eyes glinted, making Saeran worry a bit. “Keep Saeran awake. If he falls asleep before I do, you will suffer a grave penalty.” The way he rubbed his hands made it obvious that Saeyoung wanted to dish out this penalty for sure.  
   
Idiot brother, why did he have to involve him like this? This was basically just another bet! Yoosung agreed, sealing the deal and Saeran sighed. He was in for a long night.  
   
***  
   
He interrupted his yawn, not wanting Yoosung to poke his side again. In the past hour, Yoosung made him play video games, fed him soda and sweets and tickled him when he almost fell asleep amongst other things. Unfortunately it didn’t stave off his drowsiness; worse, he was becoming cranky too.  
   
Yoosung was now starting to panic and Saeyoung only became smugger by the minute. Even though Saeran would normally love to help out Yoosung, he didn’t have the mental power to care. He just wanted to sleep.  
   
While they were playing another match of Super Smash Bros, Saeran easily dying, Saeran suddenly felt Yoosung’s gaze on him. Glancing over, he saw the blond slowly unbutton his pajama shirt. It was subtle and clumsy, like it was a last minute drastic idea, but it worked - the action combined with Yoosung’s sheepish blush shot him right awake, earning him a tiny grin.  
   
“Hah! I won again!” Saeyoung cheered.  
   
Yoosung didn’t seem to mind at all, instead exaggerating his stretch. “Be right back, bathroom.” He got up and there was no way those baggy pants happened to slide down on their own, showing enough of that smooth thigh.  
   
Saeran gulped. This new plan of Yoosung’s was working way too well. His brother didn’t notice at all, actually showing signs of sleepiness by yawning multiple times in a row.  
   
Would Yoosung actually win for once against Saeyoung?  
   
***  
   
4 AM and Saeran was more hot and bothered than ever. Yoosung had kept up his antics, even during the terrible horror movie, his collar now way too low and his waistband even lower, and _where had his underwear gone?!_ It was only a blessing that Saeyoung was properly nodding off, his head resting against the couch.  
   
When Saeyoung suddenly snored, Yoosung got up and grabbed Saeran’s wrist, dragging him into Saeran’s bedroom. The blond was drunk on courage, closing the door and turning around, making Saeran shiver.  
   
“Never thought you would do this.” Saeran sat on his bed and Yoosung approached him smiling.  
   
“Neither did I. Do you like it?”  
   
What kind of a question was that? “Come here you.” Saeran pulled Yoosung to him and pushed him on the bed, kissing him feverishly. Someone had to punish Yoosung for being such a tease and Saeran was more than happy to be the one to do it.  
   
***  
   
Saeyoung opened another can of Dr. Pepper as he sat on the couch, chatting with whoever happened to be alive around this time (oh look, is that MC?) on the RFA app. As if he was that oblivious - he has seen what Yoosung had been trying to pull and pretended to fall asleep. He didn’t mind, besides, now he would definitely win the bet for sure after the two of them had their fun, the app would provide timestamp evidence of that.  
  
The thought of their shocked faces in the morning made him laugh inwardly and proceeded to spam the chat with terrible memes.


	11. Assurance (Jumin x Zen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday gift for my friend Cheebs, who wanted some hurt/comfort juzen!

“Looks like someone wants to talk to you, Zen.”

“Urgh, another modelling contractor? Why do we keep inviting them?”

“Actually, he looks like a lawyer.”

Zen looked in the direction MC was facing. Sure enough, a man walked towards him, but the emotion on his face was not the eager anticipation that he had grown used to. His hair was as common as every Korean businessman walking the Earth, but face… No. It couldn’t be!

“Huh, he looks a bit like you, Zen. Maybe he is your brother.” MC joked, but when Zen didn’t laugh along, her smile dropped.

“He  _is_  my brother.”

He barely heard MC mutter something about getting Jumin as his brother got closer. Zen swallowed, his throat dry. The years have been kind to him, the few wrinkles and gray hairs didn’t mask him enough that Zen didn’t recognize him anymore.

His brother barely smiled, as if it were too much effort. “Hello Hyun.”

“Seon.” Why? Why was he here?

His brother wasn’t an albino like him, but aside from his black hair and brown eyes, every curve and angle was the same. They could have been twins, had Zen been older.

Except he wished they weren’t family at all.

“I was surprised to find a ‘Hyun Ryu’ listed in the member’s directory of the RFA.”

Not even a ‘how are you’. Not a concerned word whether he was doing fine, what he’s done ever since he ran away, how he’s been doing ever since he was  _fourteen_.

“It’s good that you found something useful like this, at least this will look good on your resumé, if nothing else,” Seon Ryu continued casually.

The bored gaze and flick of the hand wrapped around a wine glass almost made Zen’s blood boil right on the spot. There was no missing the insinuations - more than ten years and yet it still felt like he was a child, listening to his older brother telling him his dream was a waste of time.

He wanted to bite back, he was an adult now and he was doing perfectly fine without any help. He wanted to grab his phone and display his fansite on the screen and shove it in Syeon’s face. But his body wouldn’t let him, paralyzed, overwhelmed.

“Is it true that you have a boyfriend now? I heard rumors.”

Just as Zen opened his mouth to respond, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jumin showed up beside him. Speaking of the devil. Only now did Zen realize he had been gripping his sleeve and let go, his fingers hot from pressure.

“I’m sorry, Zen has other RFA duties he needs to attend to. I hope you don’t mind?” His expression was so serious, so unmoving; Zen knew right away he was angry, hiding it under a professional persona.

Seon’s eyes darted between the two of them. “I do mind. I haven’t spoken to my brother since he abandoned my parents and I.”

“I didn’t abandon you, I ran away for reasons you know damn well,” Zen said, finding his voice.

“You abandoned us and your common sense, so you could throw your life away, bedding the first man you find for money-“

He saw red. Jumin instantly grabbed his wrist the moment Zen tried to launch a punch, pulling him out of his blind rage. Seon stumbled back, nonchalance replaced with shock.

“You need to leave.  **Now**.” Jumin signaled for Jaehee, who promptly called for security.

For once Seon complied, hurrying away from the two of them. Zen watched the former man he called his brother leave the building, the chaos in his mind stopping him from having any rational thought about it. Jumin cast him a worried glance.

“I’m fine.” He gave Jumin no room to prod further.

The party lasted a few more hours, in which Zen put himself on automatic pilot and smiled brighter than the stars. Finally as the last guest left, it took all he had not to fall over from exhaustion. RFA parties always took a lot out of him, though now more than ever; he felt like death walking.

“Driver Kim will bring you home.” Jumin never failed to pop up next to him unnoticed. Zen was too tired to argue and let Jumin guide him to the car, not even saying goodbye to the rest. No doubt Jaehee informed them already what had happened.

Jumin’s suits always smelled like leather, no doubt from the seats in the car as he often had to get around for clients. The seats themselves had a bit of Jumin’s usual cologne and Zen felt comfortable taking place in the backseat of the fancy vehicle. Jumin sat next to him and ordered Driver Kim to go. The dutiful driver didn’t even ask for a destination, knowing full well where they were heading.

The black screen dividing driver and passengers was up in seconds.

“I’m sorry this happened. Do you want me to ban his company from future parties?” Jumin asked, hand already on Zen’s.

“It’s fine. I shed my tears over him years ago.” Zen wanted to drop the subject as soon as possible, but as he said the words, his face faltered. All the old wounds were open again and it stung like hell. He had handled the situation poorly, freezing up in fear. For years he had dreamed of seeing his brother, telling him what’s what, and now he fucked it up like a  _loser_ -

Zen did not expect Jumin to wrap his arms around his head, pulling him close and making him lean on his collarbone, smelling that cologne oh so well.

“Stop acting,” Jumin commanded, gently caressing his head.

Zen surrendered, letting his body slouch and returned the embrace. He buried his head in the suit, it felt good, it felt safe. It was often Jumin initiated a cuddle, but the intent behind it was always unmistakably kind. He chuckled - he would never have guessed he’d find such solace with Trust Fund of all people.

“Thinking of something funny?”

“Think of you.” Zen admitted.

“Good. Your brother is a fool. You have proved him wrong a million times already, and another million times won’t make him admit it.”

Zen blushed, glad for the darkness around them, save the road lights outside passing them and illuminating the inside of the car every few seconds.

“Thank you, Jumin.”

“No need to thank me, you’ve done the same for me.”

It was so like Jumin to make it sound like a business proposition, though he knew by now the man didn’t mean it. They remained in each other’s arms, so comfortable they almost fell asleep by the time they arrived.


	12. Impromptu Picnic (Jumin x Zen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an ask on tumblr!

Jumin prided himself on his punctuality. His routine. His discipline. To wake up early in the morning and go to bed at the same exact times so he could be a productive and efficient employer. Unpredictable surprises could ruin everything. It’s what he’s been taught from birth and it was what he was used to.

Would it be called irony when he fell in love with the person who held the most irregular schedule ever? And date them, and live together with them? His partner loved the irregularity, played into it - the last minute rehearsals, the late performances, out of the blue phone calls to tell him Zen would be late for dinner.

So really, he should have expected the handsome albino to show up at his office during lunchtime.

“Hyun, I need to finish these before tonight.” Jumin gestured to the stacks of folders on his desk. Too many really. This latest advertisement project had gotten way out of hand for the past few days.

Zen rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. “No one wins when you skip your meals. And I know you’ve been skipping lunch the past few days.” He set down his bag and took out a large piece of cloth. “No, Jaehee didn’t tell me, I know you well enough by now,” Zen added when Jumin opened his mouth to argue.

The executive clamped his mouth shut and tried to continue his work, but Zen was putting the cloth on the ground and taking out plastic boxes with stuff in them. What _was_ he doing?

“Tada!” Zen exclaimed with a dramatic flourish only an actor could possess. “Impromptu picnic!”

“You’re serious.”

“When am I not?” He winked and grabbed Jumin’s arm, forcing him out of his chair to sit on the floor. If anyone told him in the past that he’d be sitting on his office floor with the love of his life shoving a sandwich into his hands, he’d fire them.

He started eating the sandwich - clearly Zen had made them for him and that made his chest warm - unaware Zen moved to sit behind him. When he felt strong hands knead his shoulders through his suit, he groaned in pain. Instinctively Jumin tried to move away to no avail.

“Jesus, you’re stiff. Why do you do this to yourself?”

Another painful knot and Jumin grunted as Zen massaged it away. “I could ask you the same when you come home drunk from after parties with your colleagues.”

“I enjoy those! Plus I work out and hydrate enough the day after! Wouldn’t want to risk damaging my beautiful body.”

The massage stopped and Jumin rolled his shoulders, happy they didn’t hurt anymore. “Believe it or not, I do enjoy my work too.”

Zen wrapped his arms around the executive and hugged him as he leaned his head on Jumin’s back. Jumin hoped Assistant Kang or anyone wouldn’t walk in as they must look incredibly awkward. Still, this was nice and comfortable.

“If you come home on time tonight, you can ask… anything of me.” Zen’s fingers trailed on his arms.

Jumin raised his eyebrows. He knew exactly what that meant.

“Oh? That’s a dangerous thing to say.”

“Never let it be said that I’m a terrible lover.”

Jumin thought about it for a few moments. “Then what about something you want? To make up for me overworking lately.” He practically felt the blush on Zen’s face and heard him mumble. “What’s that?”

“Well, maybe you could tie me up and…” More mumbling. Jumin had to know now.

He turned to face Zen trying to look cool with his ears red. The actor always got incredibly flustered when discussing their bed activities, which he found both hilarious and endearing. “If you don’t speak up, I won’t be able to do it,” Jumin said with a grin.

“…tie me up and spank me!” Zen blurted out.

“Do I have to remind you again that I can hear you?” His assistant’s voice echoed through the office door. Zen facepalmed while Jumin laughed.

“Anything you want. But I really need to get back to work now.” He kissed Zen on the forehead and got up.

“Right. I’ll go apologize to Jaehee and read through my script at home.” Zen packed up the finished picnic and waved him goodbye.

Silence returned when Zen left and Jumin opened a folder. Instead of the words describing the matter at hand, all he saw in his vision was beautiful pale skin, blooming red so easily even after all this time.

He got up and decided to head home early today. Imagining Zen’s shocked face made him smile. Sometimes unpredictable surprises were just what was needed.


	13. Happy Birthday Jumin! (Jumin x Zen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to write some fluffy JuZen's for cat mom's birthday. :D I hope you enjoy!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUMIN!!”

The CEO got showered in confetti the second he stepped through the door. Saeyoung had made sure to add a whole bucket of glitter as well, making Jumin’s dark hair sparkle like the galaxy. Yoosung was so kind to give him a decorative napkin while Zen snorted and Jaehee facepalmed.

“This was not necessary, my birthday is not something unique compared to other days,” Jumin commented, attempting to wipe the glitter off his suit.

Of course that riled up Zen. “We went through all this trouble to host you this party, at least appreciate it, you jerk!”

The redhead continued to act like the host, ignoring it the two. “Games, cake and gifts await in this fun-tastic evening!” He waved his hand at the scene. The RFA had decided to use their party HQ to celebrate Jumin’s birthday. It was decorated with every possible streamer and balloon they could find, together with a large banner with HAPPY BIRTHDAY on it. In his mind, it was perfect.

While Jumin accepted his fate and allowed Yoosung to lead him to the table laden with purple cupcakes, MC gently poked his side.

“Psst, Saeyoung!” MC whispered. “There’s a problem!”

“Houston, we have a problem! What kind?”

“We don’t have a gift for Jumin.”

Saeyoung gasped. That was a problem indeed. “What happened to buying the super deluxe gold-plated bowl?”

“Too expensive. Also Yoosung said Jumin might have it already.”

“Good point.” Saeyoung pondered. “You guys think of something, and I’ll distract him in the meantime!”

“How?” MC immediately knew she said a silly thing as Saeyoung pranced towards the large plastic crate in the corner. When he found his treasure, he ran to the middle of the group, once again grabbing all the attention.

“As promised, the fun and games! Jumin, as the birthday boy you’re expected to participate.” He held up the color box for all to see.

“Twister?! Are you serious?”

Why was Zen forever the party pooper? “Why, think you can’t win? And here I thought you exercised so much,” he grinned, defying the albino.

“Please! I’ll win with my eyes closed!” Zen already discarded his jacket and his shoes while Saeyoung put the plastic tarp on the floor, grinning. Tsunderes were so predictable.

Jumin watched Zen with fascination as the actor stood proudly on the tiny tarp.

“How does one do this… twister?” he asked as Yoosung and MC took off their shoes as well.

“When I call out a body part and a color, it is everyone’s duty to put said body part on the right color dot. You can only move that body part if it is called again, otherwise you must keep it on that dot. If you fail to do so or fall, you lose,” Saeyoung explained.

It was doubtful that Jumin understood, but he dutifully followed the others. No matter how much MC begged, Jaehee refused to participate, conveniently excusing herself to check on the birthday cake. Naturally, as the game master, Saeyoung didn’t join either, leaving four of the RFA to battle it out.

Saeyoung spun the wheel before anyone got to change their mind. “Right hand red!”

Yoosung and MC took the easy route by kneeling but Zen had to show off and touch a red dot further from him, grinning smugly as his body stretched over the tarp and giving the other contenders are harder time reaching things. Jumin wasn’t deterred and grabbed a dot close to Zen. That caused the actor to drop his grin.

“Dude, personal space!” he said as Jumin’s crouched body hovered near him.

“Seriously Zen?” Yoosung remarked quite aptly.

Saeyoung watched the scene unfold and a wicked idea came to mind. He pretended to spin the wheel. “Left foot yellow!”

MC got mixed up and accidentally moved her foot to the wrong dot, taking her out of the game early. Being on the edge of the tarp, Jumin had no choice to move his foot over Zen’s leg to reach the yellow dot. Zen wobbled upon this yet impressively held his balance.

“I thought dancers were supposed to be agile,” Jumin sassed the younger albino, who was turning red.

“Your shittiness caught me off-guard! I’ll still win this!”

“Left hand blue!”

Yoosung misplaced his hand and ended on his butt, though no one noticed as everyone was focused on the last two. Jumin was now hovering above Zen’s body, his body a suspended bridge to match Zen’s reversed one. It was so hard for Saeyoung not to laugh, Zen’s emotional battle between saving his dignity or wanting victory displayed on his face.

“You’re doing this on purpose!!” the albino screeched.

“Come now Zen, you know I’m not the game master.” Jumin didn’t seem to mind this predicament at all. The redhead found this very interesting.

“Shut up, shut up!!”

There was one more thing he could do to get the bickering duo to move even closer. How could he not choose that? “Right hand green.”

It was a lovely thing when people did exactly what he predicted. Jumin moved the hand that was near the edge to the one on the other side of Zen’s head, causing him to perfectly lean over Zen. Zen’s brain short-circuited, staring only at the CEO, his face redder than the dots underneath him.

“No protest this time? I guess you don’t mind this, do you?”

“H-have you gone mad?!” Zen yelled, but his arms gave way and he fell flat on his back.

“Hurray, Jumin wins!” MC cheered.

Saeyoung pouted. Couldn’t Zen have held on a little longer? There were so many more compromising positions he wanted to put them in!

“Cake’s here!” Yoosung pointed to Jaehee entering the room with a large cake in her hands. The assistant took one look at the group and was relieved to have missed the ‘fun’. Zen hastily scrambled to get away while Jumin calmly got up and put on his shoes.

Soon most RFA members were busy with the cake, preferring to eat it over singing the standard birthday song, some of them still shoe-less. Seeing Zen sitting on the floor angry and grumbling how Jumin didn’t play fair, gave Saeyoung another brilliant idea. He tapped MC on her shoulder.

“I know what we can give Jumin,” he whispered.

“Oh?” she asked and followed Saeyoung’s gaze to a certain man. “Oh! But won’t that just make them both really angry? Especially Zen?”

“Maybe. Maybe we’ll have to run for our lives. But it’s worth it.”

“Agreed.”

They both cackled and rubbed their hands together as they approached the unsuspecting albino.

***

“Tada! Enjoy!”

Jumin had already been suspicious when Zen, Saeyoung and MC had gone missing while Assistant Kang had cut the cake. Even more when two of them returned, albino-less. Tripling when they asked him to follow them to a unique, RFA-only gift.

The moment he stepped into the side room, the two closed the door behind him and locked it, giggling like maniacs. In the room Zen sat on the couch, his body wrapped in a large red ribbon, accompanied with a big curly bow on his head.

Jumin couldn’t help but smile. A unique gift indeed, albeit a little silly.

Zen faintly struggled with his ribbon bindings. His blush had dissipated a bit since the twister game. “I did _not_ agree to this!”

“But you do look very good.” Jumin joined Zen on the couch, gingerly putting a lock of hair behind Zen’s ear. Zen’s blush returned, but this time there were no fake glares. “Does this mean Saeyoung and MC know?”

“I doubt it, but you’re doing a very poor job of hiding your feelings,” Zen said, following Jumin’s hand as it trailed down from his head towards his thigh. A quiver ran through the actor’s body.

“I can’t help it. Besides, Saeyoung obviously rigged the game.”

Zen frowned. “When we get out of here, I’m going to punch that little pervert.”

“Fair enough. In the meantime, how about I make the most of my ‘gift’?” Jumin leaned in, hearing Zen’s breath quicken.

“Don’t you want to save this for tonight?” Zen whispered, his body language telling Jumin not to stop.

“It’s my birthday. I can indulge.”

Zen agreed in the form of a heated kiss, and Jumin smiled.

Later when they were released to eat the last slices of cake, they didn’t see a piece of ribbon dangling from Zen’s pants.


	14. Hanahaki Disease (Jumin x Zen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a request on tumblr: If you'd be willing to write it, I've been thinking a lot about Jumin Han having the hanahaki (did I spell that right) disease for Zen. The ending could be angsty or happy, feel free about that.

His chest was on fire. Jumin willed his body not to break out in cold sweat and failed. Silently he cursed his body for not giving in to the demands of his rational mind.

It wasn’t an official RFA party. A quick thing thrown together last minute to promote Zen’s latest venue; a musical produced by a talented but relatively unknown producer. It meant MC had to work closely together with Zen for extended hours to get things arranged.

He knew his feelings towards the actor were strong, but he wasn’t aware how much it affected him until one evening he scrolled through the current chatroom. MC and Zen were so absorbed in the project they ignored the other RFA members. When Zen put out a wink emoji and complimented MC, his vision blurred. Suddenly his jacket felt too tight and he dropped his phone on the floor, instinctively reaching for the wastebasket next to his desk. Throwing up had been painful, so painful tears ran from his eyes, but not as painful as seeing the colorful flower petals on top of discarded papers.

Jumin Han rarely swore. But he did, and Assistant Kang knocked on his door to ask if he was alright. An excuse about a pen that he thought he had lost, and she left him alone. He put the wastebasket under his desk and tried to forget about the ordeal.

But his mind, heart, desires were so much stronger. Nearly every day he checked the chatrooms to find Zen and MC busy, which made his body spasm and mess up his desk with more flowers. It became so bad that even though he stopped logging in, the thought of them together,  _alone_ , was enough to lose control.

A quick Guugle search told him what he feared. Hanahaki disease, from one-sided love. Reading it made him throw up again.

In the app, Zen still mentioned his name whenever he could to nag about his work ethic or other odd complaints that made Jumin wonder how he was related to them. The little bit of relief it gave to see Zen thinking about him, worrying about him, vanished the moment MC appeared.

It hurt.

Zen would never love him.

It stung.

MC was a good girl.

It  _burned_.

He shouldn’t get in their way.

Foolishly he had expected to keep the illness a secret, but flower petals were small things that slipped everywhere. It wasn’t strange that Assistant Kang found out.

“It is none of your business,” he snapped at her and her advice. That should have been the end of the matter.

Standing in the hallway of the RFA party building in his newest suit, he thought it was over. He hadn’t thrown up all morning and afternoon, the throbbing against his chest not as loud as usual. The guests would arrive soon. Life could go on normally.

Zen was radiant in stunning white jacket near the doorway. And so was MC in her elegant black dress, as she congratulated Zen on a job well done. The two hugged. They looked so happy.

His consciousness returned. His kneecaps hurt. There were so many flower petals on the carpet, next to his hands. This time, they were stained red.

“Jesus!” Zen swore next to his ear. When had he gotten close? “Jaehee just told me what has been going on – are you an idiot?! Why would you let this go on for so long?!”

Of course Zen would know about the illness. Red eyes frowned at him, more upset than angry and the actor took hold of his arm, draping it around sturdy, warm shoulders. Getting this close to Zen… How cruel. He nearly threw up again.

“The ambulance is coming, don’t fucking move, and first chance you get you confess to MC and tell her your feelings.”

MC? That’s not right. He felt nothing for her.

Zen looked at him startled. Oh no. He had said that last part out loud.

He wanted to apologize, expecting anger, but when Zen’s pale cheeks turned bright red, he could only stare. The actor’s expression was all confusion, concern, and something else Jumin couldn’t read.

“You’re still an idiot,” Zen said, softer this time, holding him a little tighter while he walked Jumin to the entrance.

By the time he arrived at the hospital, Zen still by his side, the fire was completely gone.


	15. Trapped in the Elevator (Jumin x Zen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a request on tumblr!

Jumin was unfortunately well acquainted with elevators refusing to work when he was in them. Many meetings were held in tall office buildings or hotels, and two out of nine times the devil’s contraption would insist on trapping him in between two floors of its choice. The last time he had spent four hours with the heiress of a perfume industry. Needless to say, he appreciated the smell of fresh air after that.

This time, the company he was locked up with didn’t bother him. On the contrary, he dared to admit it was quite pleasant, as he watched Zen fidget with his coat endlessly, staring at the glowing alarm button on top of the speaker, in the hopes someone would tell them they’d be freed soon.

Zen pushed the button next to the hotel elevator door once more, receiving once again no reaction.

“Help is not going to arrive sooner,” Jumin said.

“Shut up,” Zen grumbled. Jumin sighed.

After another terse minute, Zen leaned against the wall with his head, covering his face with his hands. “God, I hate this.”

“Why are you so tense?” Jumin didn’t understand. Help would come, no matter what.

The actor crossed his arms to glare at the ceiling. “I like wide open spaces. I like being free to go where I want whenever I want. Being stuck is shit.”

He remembered Zen’s secret spot. The lookout over the vast city of Seoul had indeed been breathtaking. Strange, he couldn’t recall how it looked like, only remembering Zen’s smile in the light of the setting sun.

The question that had been on his mind for a while now finally made its way out. “Why did you agree to come? The economical heart of Beijing is exactly the opposite of your preferences.”

Zen shot him a quick glance. “Because you asked and if I said no you will endlessly pester me about it.”

That made him raise an eyebrow. “That never stopped you from refusing.” What befell Zen to agree to the cat commercial he would never know, but the actor had been determined to do it. He insisted on it, even after Jumin offered him an alternative. A matter of pride, the commercial had been. The trip wasn’t similar.

Zen fell quiet, frowning in thought.

Jumin started to feel nervous. Did Zen agree to the trip because of some misguided duty towards him? Did the actor think he owed Jumin for helping him out with the Echo Girl incident?

That didn’t sit well with him at all.

“Once we’re freed, I can arrange for you to take the first flight back to Korea.” He would ask Assistant Kang to add in a clause in the cat commercial contract that Zen can drop it at any moment’s notice.

Zen stopped leaning against the wall, giving him a confused look. “What are you going on about?”

“There’s no need to return the favor, handling Echo Girl helped the entire RFA as well.”

Red eyes widened as Zen bristled at the words said. “Listen Jerkmin, I want to do this. It’s hard to believe, I know – even I don’t believe it sometimes – but I’m not doing it because I think I owe you. I’m already mentally preparing myself for the cat commercial.” He acted like he had to sneeze at the mention of the word cat, though Jumin knew now it was mostly dramatics.

“So  _why_?” Jumin pushed. He really needed to know.

“Because! Because, eh…” Zen stammered, suddenly fascinated by a loose carpet thread next to his shoe. “Because.”

“Because?”

Zen avoided his gaze on purpose. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

“Zen, tell me.” He nearly yelled. He was going to jump out of his skin if Zen kept avoiding the question.

Half a minute passed, before the actor groaned in frustration and finally looked back up at him. “Because… of you.”

Jumin’s heart skipped a beat.

“I really appreciated you finding me and giving me courage again,” Zen continued. “This isn’t about repaying a favor, or about doing things for someone who helped me in my darkest time. It’s about spending time with… a friend. Sort of.”

Something about the way Zen said it struck Jumin as odd. It felt like Zen himself wasn’t sure why he was doing this. “Did I really help you that much?”

That loose thread was once again the focus of Zen’s attention.

Jumin was about to press on, when the sound of something buzzing caused the lights to flicker. The buzzing abruptly ended, and all became dark. It was startling how Jumin couldn’t even see his own hand anymore, holding tightly to the metal railing on the elevator wall.

“Shit! Jumin!” Zen called out, tone pitched higher than normal.

“I’m still here.” Keeping his hand on the railing, he moved towards Zen’s location. His arm got abruptly grabbed and it took all Jumin’s willpower to push down his defensive instincts, letting warm hands grasp his sleeve tight.

Were it anyone else, Jumin would have kindly requested that they release him. Now he stopped himself from getting any closer, whether it was to comfort Zen or himself he wasn’t sure.

“There’s no need to worry. I’m sure this affects the whole building; someone must be working on it.”

“Yes, I know damn it!” Zen swore.

His eyes slowly adjusted, allowing him to see a little. Zen’s hair formed a glowing silhouette, a lone source of light surrounded by never-ending darkness. It reminded him of his Elizabeth when he would wake early on a cold winter morning, her beautiful form lying next to his pillow. He fought down the urge to run his hand through the white locks.

“I feel like a teenager again, when my gang locked me in the bar bathroom and turned off the lights to haze me,” Zen laughed, an attempt to sound brave but his voice wavered. “I was supposed to free myself, but I couldn’t figure out how; I thought I was going to die there, in the darkness.”

Jumin made a mental note to look up Zen’s old gang members and have them all arrested.

“It was the bartender who rescued me, because she forgot her keys and heard me calling for help,” Zen continued. “I was so ashamed, I didn’t tell the gang. The bartender did offer me a kiss to make me feel better, which was cute.”

It hit Jumin that Zen was sharing something this intimate because he was trying to distract himself. A daring question floated to the top of his mind and left his mouth before he could stop. “Do you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?”

“D-dude!” Zen sputtered. The fingers around his sleeve tightened a tiny bit, but he felt it.

It wasn’t a refusal. Just like when Jumin asked if Zen had any feelings for him, and Zen avoided that as well.

“…Do you?” he asked again, throat tightening from the heavy implication of what he was asking. What he was  _implying_. This wasn’t a joke anymore.

White hair shifted, and Zen’s pale face came into view, the white of his eyes standing out. They really didn’t differ that much in height, Jumin randomly thought. He would have given anything to see properly see the expression on the actor’s face.

There was only silence, disrupted by the loud pounding of his heart and their uneven breathing. Jumin wondered if he should apologize, when he felt warm breath tickle his skin. White hair moved closer, eyes blurred from their short distance.

“Zen-“ Jumin started, and stopped himself. He wanted to ask the question again, but found himself leaning forward. Smooth lips ghosted over his own chapped ones and he knew. He knew he was crossing a line.

But Zen didn’t pull away. The gap was so easily closed.

He never understood how a kiss could be romantic. Two people mashing their mouths together couldn’t be satisfying. It made his father’s constant skirt-chasing even more ridiculous.

But Zen’s lips were soft, yet pushed back hard with a need that brought their faces closer. Warm, so warm that he wanted to feel them forever. All thoughts left his mind, allowing him to focus on this feeling alone.

That’s when all the lights turned back on.

The sudden light was blinding, forcing Zen to pull away with a hiss and Jumin too had to close his eyes, spots dancing in his vision.

“Our most sincere apologies for the wait,” A tin voice spoke out in Chinese through the speakers. “The elevator will start in a moment’s notice.”

As if magically timed, the elevator started to rumble and moved up towards their destination. Zen let go of his arm, leaving Jumin feel oddly empty.

The elevator dinged after it passed every floor. Jumin watched Zen in the corner of his eyes, who didn’t say anything either.

“We have room 17 and 18, which room would you prefer?” Jumin asked, trying to get back on track when his mind raced all over the place.

“Yes.”

Zen’s unusual answer had him turning his head. Zen’s face was bright pink, and he gingerly traced his bottom lip. It stirred something primal within him.

“Your earlier question. Yes. I do want…” Zen blushed even deeper, not finishing his sentence, his gaze fixated on Jumin.

Jumin’s feet had a will of their own.

In a few seconds, they would have to apologize to the couple who saw them when the doors opened on their destined floor.


	16. On New Year's Eve (Jumin x Zen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I wrote a small drabble for my favorite couple, I hope you enjoy! Please stay safe and comfortable <3

The scents intoxicated him. Aromas of white musk, night-blooming jasmine and rose evaporated from the foamy water he laid in and saturated the air. He could smell the flames of lit candles and headiness of red wine beside them, gently making their presence known. And when the warm body that his back rested on shifted ever so slightly, he could smell  _him,_ through it all.

Zen would describe Jumin’s scent to others as leather and dried petals, as earthy and floral, but the very truth was that it was indescribable. His scent overwhelmed… and yet it was not nearly enough. He could never get enough. Even after all this time.

He shifted along, enjoying the warmth of the bath water enveloping his entire lower body. Bubbles tickled his skin as they descended his chest. Long fingers touched his scalp and ran along the length of his wet hair, lifting it out of the water. Zen wanted to ask if it didn’t feel annoying, long wet hair sticking to his chest all over, and thought better of it; if it bothered him, Jumin would have said so a while ago. Zen sighed content as the motion continued, the hand untangling any knots he might have, visible or otherwise.

“Did you doze off?” That deep voice playfully asked behind him - soft, as if he didn’t mean to stir the sleeping beauty.

Zen slowly opened one eye, sight adjusting easily to their dim surroundings. The large window gave them a fantastic view of the city of Seoul, but he had zero interest in its skyscrapers and lights. In the corner of the marble bathtub, a bottle of wine and two glasses stood forgotten, together with candles of various heights that managed to escape getting doused by the foam surrounding them. The candles were a must, Zen knew, and he never forgot to buy them. The wine was Jumin’s idea. The wine was always Jumin’s idea, and they both preferred it over champagne, though these past few years he insisted that Zen pick out the brand. It ended up in Zen picking the one Jumin advised, because he knew little about wine and he didn’t really care.

They both knew these things didn’t really matter. A fun addition if they thought of it, nothing to worry about if they didn’t.

Zen couldn’t help closing his eye again, enjoying the comfortable lethargy. Candles, wine, bubbles and just each other, hours before the year would end. It was the unspoken tradition that had snuck into their lives. Christmas was hectic, party invitees, directors, fans, and even their little family they call the RFA demanding their attention; there was a desperate need to unwind when New Year’s Eve rolled around. Even their phones were put on silent.

As response to his question, Zen purposely brushed his leg against Jumin’s underneath the water and felt his body shake lightly as Jumin chuckled at the affectionate gesture. He loved the feel of coarse skin slowly welling up from soaking so long against his smooth calf, the warmth of the flat chest flush against his back, interlocking their bodies into one being. No matter how much the bath tried, the water could not win from the gentle forehead kisses from chapped lips, or soothing caresses trailing down his neck onto his clavicles.

In a few hours they would dress in their most lazy clothes and watch on television how the world celebrated the coming of the new year. Officially Korean New Year would be in February, but it was great to see all the different countries go all out with firework displays and other festivals. It’d give Zen another excuse, not that he needed one anymore, to kiss Jumin, sit playfully on his lap, make flirty jokes, blush when he couldn’t retort fast enough to Jumin’s quips and more. To display a side Zen could only perform in front of Jumin, perhaps one that was his most honest self.

As for now, he would laze about until Jumin complained about the bathwater getting cold, or if either of them got in the mood they’d heat up the place. Some days remained exciting, no matter how common their actions were – and when Jumin slowly placed his hand on top of his and curled his fingers inward to hold him tight, waves spreading through the bath from that center point, Zen hoped the next year could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gorgeous art was made for me by the amazing [thumbelina](http://thumbelinart.tumblr.com) ! Please check out her work!


	17. Morning Coffee (Yoosung x Saeran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a gift for Thumbelina, who is a big fan of YooRan, JuZen and JaeheeMC! She also works at a coffee store so I figured I should try my hand at a coffee AU. I'm not super happy with how it came out because I would have liked to spend more time on it, but it was important for me she got it on time. I hope you enjoy it!

When Yoosung adjusted his cap for the third time within the hour, Zen laughed. “You look good, stop worrying.”

“Easy for you to say,” Yoosung huffed. “This is the first day on my first job, I want to do it right.”

Saeyoung had begged him to fill in because he was sick, and was so happy when Yoosung said yes. Plus manager Jaehee and his new co-worker Zen were really nice, so he didn’t want to disappoint anyone.

“Relax, you’ll be fine. You can have the easy coffee orders and I’ll take the more complex ones.” The albino man leaned on the marble counter, somehow managing to make a brown apron look fashionable. “Though really, the machine does all the work so it’s not that hard. We still have half an hour before we open, so I’ll show you everything.”

Yoosung wanted to reply, when a friendly chime warned them of arriving customers. Zen’s casual stance instantly went rigid when he saw the two newcomers.

“Oh for God’s sakes, it’s Jumin Han again! That jerk always arrives too early, claiming it’s ‘good for business’.”

The blond peered confused at the black-suited businessman and the younger guy who seemed his age. Age was all they had similar though, for his black jacket and bleached hair screamed ‘too cool to be here’.

The cool dude headed his way while the businessman took a seat. Zen angrily tapped the counter with his fingers. “Hey Yoosung, hold the fort for me here yeah? I need to go yell at this dude.”

Yoosung didn’t get it, but he nodded and watched his colleague leave, heading to the only occupied table. Before he could warn Zen on professionality, the cool guy stood before him, eyeing him up and down.

“Is it okay if I order something already?”

“Sure!” Yoosung figured it couldn’t do any harm. “Have you made a decision, sir?” he asked with a big smile.

The guy frowned slightly, now looking at the wall menus. “You don’t have to call me sir. It feels… weird.”

“O-oh sorry!” Yoosung laughed nervously. “It’s just something we say, haha, because I don’t know your name. I-I mean not that it matters, but-” He put a hand behind his neck, unable to stop himself from rambling, growing more and more embarrassed.

The cool guy shuffled a bit on his feet. “It’s Saeran. You can call me Saeran.”

“O-o-oh okay!” he stuttered again, and mentally slapped himself. At this rate Saeran was going to think he had a permanent stutter. “Nice to meet you Saeran, I’m Yoosung.”  _Great going idiot, he never asked you for your name._  Yoosung mentally slapped himself again.

Saeran took a few more minutes to stare at the menus before he spoke up. “One coffee please. Black with lots of sugar.”

Yoosung blinked at Saeran a few times before remembering himself. “Sure, coming up!” he chirped, and peeked over Saeran’s shoulder. Zen seemed to be in a heated discussion with himself, standing over the dark-haired man who occasionally replied, though Yoosung couldn’t hear any of it with the pop music playing softly through the café’s speakers. “If you want, you can take a seat and I’ll bring it to you!”

“If it’s okay, I’d like to stay here,” Saeran said. Yoosung was confused at that, but decided not to argue.

With Saeran’s teal eyes boring into him, Yoosung quickly turned to the silver machine behind it. Suddenly it seemed a lot bigger than it was before, or he had become tinier. Either way, Yoosung was overwhelmed by the amount of buttons. He grabbed a foam cup, placed it under the nozzle and was about to push a random button when he heard Saeran speak.

“The one all the way on the left. With the small cup option.”

“Oh yeah. Of course.” Yoosung nervously chuckled and pressed the button, letting hot coffee pour into the cup. “Thanks. This isn’t what I normally do, but-”

“Saeyoung asked you to.” Saeran finished the rest of his sentence

Surprised, he turned around. “How did you know?”

“He’s my brother.”

Wait. Saeyoung. Saeran.  _Duh._  God, he was on a roll today.

“Wow, you two look quite different!” Just as he said it, he noticed how similar their faces were. If it was possible to mentally beat himself up until there was nothing left of himself, he would have done it by now.

Saeran smiled, unaware of Yoosung’s inner crisis, and inadvertently calmed down the blond. “Thanks, I do my best.”

He motioned with his head to the two behind him. “Usually Saeyoung and I hang out at the counter while we watch those two idiots dance around, unable to ask each other out. I wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t asked me to ‘gather intelligence’,” he said, fingers making air quotes.

Somehow it didn’t shock Yoosung that Saeyoung sent his brother to spy on others. Saeyoung always claimed he wanted to be a secret agent. “That must be a pain. Maybe push them to do so?”

“How though?”

“Well, if they’re too scared to say it face to face, they could write it down.” Yoosung grabbed another foam cup and a marker, writing on it:  _‘Will you go out with me?’_ , completing it with hearts on the i’s. Then he passed it on to Saeran. “See? It’s easy.”

Saeran stared at the foam cup. “Did… you just ask me out?”

Yoosung felt his entire body being swallowed by flames, ready to launch himself like a rocket through the roof, wanting to explode. “Wha-!! No-I-J-Wh-!!!” he started to screech, so loud, Zen and the other guy turned to them in worry.

This time, Saeran also panicked, waving about, cup still in hand. “I’m joking! I’m joking, sorry, I didn’t actually think that.” His whole cool front was gone, in its place a blushing boy who couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore. “B-but if you did, I would probably say yes.”

The rocket now named Yoosung had managed to stabilize. Though his cheeks continued to glow from heat as Saeran kept talking, in a way he was pleased that he didn’t anger anyone. The opposite, in fact. “Hah, maybe I should do it for real then,” he said, giving Saeran a small smile.

“Heh, yeah.”

There was a silence as the two of them fiddled around with their own clothes.

“Yoosung, ask him out already, the coffee is getting cold,” Zen suddenly called out, making them both jump.

“Don’t eavesdrop, you hypocrite!” Yoosung yelled, quickly grabbing the filled foam cup and passing it to Saeran. “Here you go… sorry, it cooled a bit.”

“How am I a hypocrite?” Zen wondered out loud. The guy in suit shrugged.

“It’s fine.” Saeran grabbed the cup, giving the contents little attention. 

They fell into another awkward silence.

“So… See you Saturday then? I’ll call you later.”

Yoosung gave him the wonkiest smile. Saeyoung was either going to kill him or laugh his butt off. Probably both. Still, this was a better first day experience than he had anticipated. “Y-yeah.”

***

Jaehee sighed, having overheard everything. “I can’t believe the new guy is already flirting before opening time. I’ve come to expect it from Zen, but…”

MC hugged her in her office chair. “That’s the magic of your café! It lets you meet the most amazing people.”

“MC, I really should tell them to get back to work.” Though she made no move to push MC away.

The blonde giggled and sat on her desk, easily frazzling the manager with a wink. “Surely there’s no rush - let me show these boys how to properly flirt with someone.”

The blushing brunette doubted the men would ever ‘learn’ when they couldn’t see, but she could not stop her girlfriend from leaning in for a kiss.

***

The hearts smiled at him on the foam cup that Saeran covered his own coffee with, though he would die before he told Jumin of all people.

They had left the café when it officially opened so they wouldn’t bother anyone other customers. A few steps outside and Saeran halted in his tracks. “Shit. I forgot to get Yoosung’s number.”

Jumin remained stoic as he grabbed his phone and started typing. “I’ll message Zen, he should know.” He stopped typing when Saeran was about to make a smart-ass comment and gave him a deadpan look. “…If you don’t tell Saeyoung I have Zen’s number.”

“…Deal.”


	18. First Meeting (Jumin x Zen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen dreams of his future, and doesn't realize how it affects the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two stories for JuZenWeek on tumblr. This is the first story!

He has never had a balcony before. Now with the warm sun blanketing his body and the soft breeze cooling him in turn, he’s not sure he could ever go back to a basement apartment or worse. Shacking up with a bunch of students in a small house because he couldn’t get anything better. That part of his life would forever be behind him.

The cardboard box next to his feet reminded him of a more important task, but Zen knew it would be months before all boxes were emptied. Best to enjoy the day, the view, and what a wondrous view it was. He could almost see the entirety of the park that was located near their apartment complex. Pink cherry blossoms decorated the lush grass as the wind blew through the rows of trees, much to the enjoyment of the early morning visitors. It nearly made Zen want to jump down and run alongside the water canals.

It reminded him of something.  _Something unique._

Then it hit him.

“Did you choose this apartment because of my secret place?” he called out, turning his head but keeping his eyes on the view.

Behind him, he heard the rustling of curtains and the sliding door opening, slow steps heading towards him, sending tiny goosebumps over his skin. The scent of cologne tickled his nose before warm hands pressed onto his back and traced upwards to his shoulders. 

“I had hoped you would discover it,” the deep voice spoke.

“You sneaky ass,” Zen laughed. He hadn’t expected his lover to go to this extent for him, but it did make sense. They met for the first time in his secret place. Came together when he was at his lowest. It had connected them before Zen was aware of it.

He leaned back a bit, the other body now flush against his. “Random thought, but I’m glad I accepted that commercial.” Ah, the second catalyst of it all, when he realized Jumin wasn’t the complete jerk

“I’m still surprised you did. You seemed adamant on not accepting no matter how much I pushed.”

Zen chuckled. “I’m surprised at myself too.”

The body behind him shifted to his side, never letting go, until Zen could get a good look at his lover. Pale skin framed by raven-black hair, a solemn beauty that could rival his own looks, and dark intense eyes that got closer as the man gently attempted to capture his lips.

“Zen,” he said, and Zen felt his eyes flutter close from the overwhelming feeling. The darkness behind his eyes embraced him, swallowed him whole and made the world spiral into the void.

_Ah, if this is a dream, I would rather not wake up._

Zen awoke with a gasp. His blanket was half stretched across his legs, half on the floor. His pillow askew underneath his head, Zen stared at the ceiling disorientated for a minute. The beautiful apartment with a lush view was gone, replaced by the basement he called his home. The sound of rain outside his small window proved further how far away from reality his dream had been.

All Zen could focus on was the person he was with, mere moments ago.

_What the fuck? Who was that?!_

It was real, so real, Zen could still feel his nose tickling and yet he was never there, he could not think of any place that came close to that apartment. He reached to his shoulders and only felt his own body warmth.

As dreams tended to do, vivid details slowly started to fade away the more Zen slipped out of his sleep trance. Soon he forgot the cherry blossoms, the balcony, the moving boxes, the scent of flowers and musk. But those dark eyes and the broad shoulders, those he could not forget.

_A-a guy?! No, no way, my future is with a girl, a cute girl, this can’t be!_

Zen sighed and rubbed his eyes.

_Calm down Zen, calm down. It’s just a dream, it doesn’t mean anything. Last time you dreamt your hair turned into bees. The brain is dumb like that._

_Yeah._

Not exactly comforted by himself, he grabbed his phone, unlocking his screen and checking his notifications.  _6:25 AM, too early for this crap._  There was a message from Rika, asking him if he had already spoken with her friend.  _Oh right,_ Zen thought,  _she really wanted me to meet someone she thought was definitely worth meeting._ Said friend had sent him a message too, an overly formal, stiff request for a meeting location.

_Jumin Han. Even his name sounds stiff._

Zen quickly guugled his name and got the page with Very Important Business People with Very Long Titles from a company called C&R International. It didn’t take him long to find a portrait of the man in question. Dark eyes stared into the camera, as if intently trying to destroy it.

_Would it kill this guy to smile?_

Tossing the phone onto the side of his bed, he had half a mind to cancel the whole thing. What could a boring businessman mean for him anyway? But something nipped at his brain, and he grabbed his phone again, staring at the picture and then at the message of Jumin Han.

Before he made himself aware of it, he had typed in the coordinates of his secret place. His fingers hovered over the send button.

 _He’s going to think I plan to kidnap him,_ Zen thought with a frown. He had never given away his secret place to other people before, what possessed him to share it with a complete stranger?

Yet he felt compelled to. His finger pressed the screen and gone was his message.

Zen ran a hand through his hair and pondered over his strange decision while staring at the ceiling some more. After a good ten minutes, he decided this was fine. At the worst, the dude would think it was some scenic area.

_Probably nothing changes from this._

Mind more at ease, he grabbed his fallen blanket from the floor, wrapped himself up into a warm cocoon and fell back into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.


	19. Cats & Dogs (Jumin x Zen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on something that actually happened to me in real life… confusing my friend’s cat for something else jlsdkdslkjdkj xD Second story for juzenweek!

Cool raindrops hit his face as he exited the theater. Zen pulled his jacket up to shield his neck and mentally prepared himself for walking through the rain when something in the corner of his eye seemed to move. Turning his head, he saw the alley beside the building, littered with empty bottles, plastic bags, torn up fliers and a small cardboard box. It was nothing unusual.

Except the box moved.

Zen walked over to it and very carefully opened the flaps, desperately hoping it was just a trick of his imagination and not a huge angry rat that would bite his face off. What he saw instead, he almost thought it was a rat at first, was a wrinkled, completely furless, small animal staring up at him with big dark eyes. Its ears, too large for such a tiny head, were poised stiff and made Zen think of a dog. It backed away into a corner, scared of the giant human looming over it.

“Hello little one, why are you out here?”

There was a dirty blanket in the box, making Zen suspect someone had put this animal here. When its body shivered from what had to be both fear and the cold, Zen’s heart broke.

“You sure aren’t the prettiest puppy, are you? But that doesn’t mean you should be out here.”

Zen took off his scarf and placed it in the box, hoping it could warm up the poor thing. With no effort, he picked the box up, the puppy weighing nothing. While heading home, he noticed how the puppy started to shiver less but never stopped staring.

***

Tuesday, 20:21 - Jumin Han, Yoosung★, Jaehee Kang, 707

\- ZEN has entered the chatroom -

Jaehee Kang: Hello Zen ^_^

Yoosung★: Hi Zen!

707: Actor man! ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

ZEN: Hey all  
ZEN: What, no hello for me Trust Fund?

Jumin Han: If you insist.  
Jumin Han: Hello Zen.

ZEN: -.-

707: lolololol

ZEN: Whatever, I don’t have time for your bullshit now

Yoosung★: Oh brb guys, raid pull

ZEN: Guys, I need some advice  
ZEN: Have any of you ever owned a dog?  
ZEN: Don’t bother answering Jerkmin

Jumin Han: C&R has a branch that imports dog food.

ZEN: What did I just say

707: Who needs a dog when you got the lovely Elly~! ♥‿♥

Jumin Han: Her name isn’t Elly and I would like to remind you of the restriction order.

707: Ellllyyyyyy ;___;

Jaehee Kang: I can’t imagine owning any pet right now. But a dog? Why do you ask?

ZEN: Thank you for being the only normal one Jaehee  
ZEN: I found a puppy. I found him in the alley next to my theater in a box

707: :0

Jaehee Kang: In a box? :o In this weather?

ZEN: Yeah, ikr? Some people are heartless. Dumping a puppy in the rain?

707: D=

ZEN: I brought him inside

Jaehee Kang: That’s Zen’s kindness <3

707: Say the word and I will try to track the asshole down, Zen

Jumin Han: It’s good that you did that, but make sure you have food for it as well as a towel.  
Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, look up the nearest shelter for dogs.

ZEN: Obviously I already did all that, you jerk! D:<<  
ZEN: What I wanted to ask is if anyone knows about dog illnesses, because of the fact the puppy looks strange, I’m worried

Jaehee Kang: Strange how?

ZEN: He seems to be missing his fur? Like all of it? And he doesn’t seem to like the food I set out for him. I’m scared he’s very sick, maybe that’s why he got dumped  
ZEN: He looks like a wrinkled shirt tbh   
ZEN: I guugled a bit and maybe he has mange? But I’m not sure cuz Guugle images seem different  
ZEN: He’s really sweet though, he won’t stop climbing on my lap and making these odd rhythmic sounds

Jumin Han: …Like a motorboat?

ZEN: Yeah, kinda. How did you guess?

Jaehee Kang: Maybe Yoosung might know. Do you have a photo?

ZEN: Of course I had to make a selfie with me and Adonis

707: Pfff Adonis, really

ZEN: Of course, he’s just as handsome as me~

ZEN: <IMG309094888>

ZEN: Two lost souls, beautiful yet abandoned, finding each other~~~~  
ZEN: The apartment is small but I think I might keep him.

707: …

Jaehee Kang: Err  
Jaehee Kang: Zen

707: SJDDSKKDJSDSJKSDKSDJJKSDKJSD

ZEN: ???

Yoosung★: Back!  
Yoosung★: Oh Zen, you adopted a Sphynx! I didn’t expect that of you

ZEN: A what

707: LOOOOOOOOL  
707: A CAT  
707: ZEN ADOPTED A CAT  
707: AND HE THINKS IT IS A DOG

ZEN: Stop making bad jokes Luciel!

Jaehee Kang: Seven is right, Zen.  
Jaehee Kang: That is a cat.

ZEN: But… the lack of fur?

Yoosung★: Sphynx cats are a completely furless species!

ZEN: But….. I didn’t sneeze or anything!

Yoosung★: Yeah, they can’t shed hair, so your allergies don’t react as heavily

Jumin Han: Sphynx cats are a unique breed, you are quite lucky to have found one.  
Jumin Han: Whoever abandoned him is truly a monster.

ZEN: …I can’t believe this

707: LMAOOOOOOOOOO  
707: I’m screenshotting this chatroom

Yoosung★: How did you not know it’s a cat???

ZEN: I never owned a dog or a cat, okay?!  
ZEN: I’m used to cats being these fluffy balls that force me to sneeze  
ZEN: Ugh my nose just started to itch!

Jumin Han: Zen, make sure Adonis get frequent baths, either twice or once a month depending on how active he is.  
Jumin Han: Make sure to take proper care of his eyes and ears, because of his lack of hair.  
Jumin Han: Also keep him warm, always indoors - you can clothe him during cold seasons.  
Jumin Han: I will message you this comprehensive guide.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, I didn’t know you knew so much about Sphynx cats.

Jumin Han: I have researched and categorized every known breed of cat in my personal library.

Jaehee: Kang: Of course. What was I thinking.

ZEN: I

Jumin Han: Cat food ideally with 35% protein and 25% fat. I recommend the brand NutriKitty

ZEN: !!  
ZEN: What does it matter what kind of cat food when the stores are closed, dumbass!

Yoosung★: I would use the cardboard box as temporary kitty litter box Zen, just throw some dirt in it  
Yoosung★: As for food…

Jumin Han: There is no need to worry about any of that.  
Jumin Han: I am on my way with a litterbox, the appropriate cat food, clothes and toys.  
Jumin Han: Please open the door in 2 minutes and 11 seconds, Zen.

ZEN: WHAT

Yoosung★: Wow Jumin doesn’t waste time  
Yoosung★: He has a spare litter box?

Jaehee Kang: There’s 2 alone in my house and 1 in my office =__=

707: Jumin, I want one!!

Jumin Han: You can buy your own. Also, restraining order.  
Jumin Han: 1 minute and 20 seconds.

ZEN: Damn it Trust Fund!!! Are you for real right now?!

Yoosung★: But Jumin, you don’t live that close to Zen right?

Jumin Han: I suspected Zen was in possession of one of the world’s most marvelous creatures and told Driver Kim to start the car.

ZEN: I have a right mind not to let you in

Jumin Han: Zen, prepare to open the door in 30 seconds.

ZEN: STOP IGNORING WHAT I’M SAYING

Jaehee Kang: Good luck Zen ;;;;

707: hmmm if Jumin is away from Elly (¬‿¬)

Yoosung★: You are never going to get past the bodyguards lol

707: they say you can’t win if you don’t try~!

Jaehee Kang: oml  
Jaehee Kang: Don’t bother, she’s with me right now.  
Jaehee Kang: Tempting as it is to let you take her, I won’t put my job at risk.

707: \\(!!˚☐˚)/  
707: ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

Yoosung★: lmao

***

Exactly as 30 seconds passed, Zen’s doorbell rang. The actor groaned and gently pushed Adonis off his lap, who stared at him and the door with wide eyes from the couch, large ears perked up. Zen couldn’t help but smile at the adorable thing while he headed to the front door.

Opening it a large, heavy bag of kitty litter was shoved right into his arms.

“Put that somewhere where you would like the litterbox to be,” Jumin instantly ordered him, holding the plastic litterbox in one hand and a fancy shopping bag in the other. Zen thought that had the be the fanciest and shiniest brand name he ever saw on a bag.

“Jesus, Jumin! You can’t just drop by and barge in whenever you feel like!” Zen said, standing aside as Jumin ‘barged in’ by walking through Zen’s open door.

After the stoic businessman placed the litterbox on the ground, he put the bag on the kitchen table and started taking out cans and what looked like tiny sweaters and hats. “You said you needed help. I’m here to help.”

“Advice! I wanted advice!” Zen huffed, dropping the heavy litter on the floor with a ‘thunk’. Someone passed by giving him a curious glance, and he quickly closed the door.

“You admitted yourself the stores are closed. A litterbox and food are basic needs for a cat, Zen. At least accept them for the night.”

Zen fell quiet at that. Just as Jumin was done filling his entire table with all kinds of cat things that made Zen’s nose tingle, the businessman was suddenly distracted by a hairless kitten carefully staring at them, hiding as much of his body behind a pillow. Adonis must have gotten scared from all the yelling, Zen realized, and felt guilty.

“Is that him?” Jumin asked in awe and already strode to the couch. The kitten fell on his side, startled by the new presence, but upon Jumin offering his hand the cat’s childish curiosity won

Zen swore he saw a smile on Jumin’s face as Adonis sniffed his fingertips. “You’re right, he is quite handsome.”

“Of course he is,” Zen boasted. While Jumin was busy winning over Adonis’ heart, the actor grabbed the bowl on the floor with barely touched dog kibble. Soon it was replaced with Jumin’s overpriced kitty food and he set it near the couch on the floor.

The reaction was instantaneous, Adonis forgot everyone and everything around him, jumping down to shove his face into the bowl, devouring the food.

Zen sighed. “Thanks Jumin, he must have been starving.”

Sitting on the couch, Jumin watched the kitten eat. “He looks healthy. You have a vet visit planned?”

“Of course. What do you take me for?”

Only the tiny sounds of munching filled the air. Jumin kept staring intently at the tiny creature, and Zen’s irritation slowly dissolved. Somehow, he felt the urge to sit next to Jumin and waved the bizarre feeling away. Right after, seeing his newly discovered cat brought about more worrisome thoughts.

“Jumin… I was thinking. Maybe you should adopt him.”

Jumin straightened his back to look at Zen. “You said you wanted to keep him.”

“I considered it, but I know less about cats than dogs. What if I end up hurting him?” Cat or not, Zen couldn’t handle the idea of any animal suffering under his care. His heart raced from the thought of it alone. He bit his lip, hating this sudden anxious feeling. “He would be safer with you, we both know it.”

It was then Adonis was done with his meal, having licked every part of the bowl until he was certain there wasn’t a trace of kibble left. Then, he jumped on the couch, sniffing Jumin for a second before climbing on top of the armrest to demand attention from Zen. Zen couldn’t resist petting the little wrinkled baby.

“There is a saying that the pet chooses the owner and not the other way around. He clearly prefers you. He doesn’t trigger your allergies, he’s not going outgrow your apartment, isn’t he perfect for you?” Jumin countered, scratching Adonis on his back, causing the spoiled kitten to throw on his loud motorboat purr.

Zen had expected Jumin to accept instantly, so the actor was at a loss for words. Since when was the cat freak so nice anyway? It flustered him, causing Jumin to chuckle.

 _It’s almost like… we’re family,_  Zen thought, and Jumin must have thought the same, for the moment passed and everything suddenly felt awkward. At once, Jumin halted his petting and stood up, brushing off his suit from non-existent fur. “Rest assured that if you do mistreat the cat, I will inform the police in seconds.”

“Wha-“

“And of course, we must arrange playdates for your cat and my Elizabeth.”

In protest, Zen picked up his kitten, Adonis struggling lightly out of confusion and finally resting his paws against Zen’s chest. “What! As if I’d let my kitten anywhere near your furball! Ugh, my nose is itching again!”

Jumin rolled his eyes. “Excuse you, Elizabeth is a very refined and beautiful cat that yours could learn a lot from.

“Adonis is more beautiful than your bag of fleas ever will be!” Any trace Zen ever had of giving his pet away gone, the actor holding his cat possessively against his chest.

Zen saw the future CEO’s lips curl into a small smile before it dropped off again. “She is a queen amongst commoners. Anyone with sense would agree.” Jumin lifted his sleeve, revealing an expensive-looking watch. “I have stayed here far too long. I’m late for my evening appointment.”

 _Jumin, late for an appointment?_  Zen wondered if Jumin would risk annoying a client for a cat.  _Yes, of course he would_. Though Zen knew he would have done the same.

“Good, get out you home invader!” Zen said, acting like he was chasing Jumin out while Jumin already opened his door.

“See you soon, Zen.” Jumin waved.

“Oh come on!” Something told Zen he wasn’t going to get out of those playdates.

After Zen shut the door behind the businessman, he sighed - out of relief, he told himself, not because of anything else. Adonis proceeded to climb onto his shoulders and Zen wondered how he could have possibly thought he was a puppy.

 _Hmpf, of course Jumin thinks his stupid cat is prettier._  He knew he should start practicing his lines as normal, but Zen proceeded to snap more selfies of him and Adonis together and posting them in the chatroom for good measure.

***

Wednesday, 8:37 - Yoosung★, Jaehee Kang, 707, MC

MC: What’s this I read about Zen adopting a cat???

Jaehee Kang: It’s a long story

707: An amazing one!!

Yoosung★: You missed the battle of the cat selfies yesterday.  
Yoosung★: Jumin’s blurry photos didn’t make sense tho o.o;;

707: I have saved every single one for my Cat Tripter account!

Jaehee Kang: Thankfully they stopped.

707: They didn’t, they went over to private messaging lolol

MC: Awww, I wanna see

707: How long do you think before they plan a date?

Jaehee Kang: A… date for their cats?

707: Suuuuure let’s go with that

MC: I bet not long! ;D

Yoosung★: If that’s true, then Jaehee might have to catsit two cats lol

Jaehee Kang: (⊃д⊂)!!! Noooo spare me!!

MC: Don’t worry Jaehee! I will help you! (=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆

707: Why does Jaehee get to live the dream and not meeeeee ;___;

Yoosung★: Guys I was joking ;;;;;;


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a request on tumblr for a sick Jumin and caretaker mama bear Zen!

He couldn’t breathe through his nose. The pounding headache and burning sensation in his sinuses made Jumin groan as he slowly woke up. Strange, he was lying down. And that didn’t look like a C&R company ceiling. Hadn’t he been at work earlier?

There was a blanket cocooning his body. From what he could feel, his jacket, pants and shoes had been removed. Jumin tried to turn his head to scout his surroundings but his body protested heavily. Another wave of dizziness and fatigue hit him and he was forced to lie still.

“It’s so like you to work until you pass out,” a familiar voice nagged him.

“Zen?” Jumin asked, own voice nasal. He felt a cool hand on his forehead, his blurry vision showing him the white silhouette of the actor. “Where am I?”  _And how did I get here?_

“Shit, you’re burning up,” Zen commented, removing his hand. “You’re in my apartment on my bed, aka house arrest for dumb trust fund jerks who get sick and don’t take a fucking rest. Jaehee told me you fainted at work  _again_  this week. I convinced her to let me handle you.”

A damp, cool cloth was placed on Jumin’s forehead and he let out an audible sigh of relief as some of the pressure faded away. “We have an important deadline. The clients-“

“The clients can wait. Who will it benefit if you die?”

Jumin chuckled lightly and winced from the aches in his body. “You cannot die from a flu.”

“Knowing you, you’re going to damn well try. Jaehee’s already moved all your appointments for the week and taking care of your furball. I already told her she’s getting a holiday for this, so you better follow up.”

“Her name is Elizabeth the Third,” Jumin complained. “You should just ask Assistant Kang to call my private doctor, this is a waste of time for both of us.” It’s what his parents did for him when he fell ill as a kid, and that suited him just fine.

Zen’s irritation was evident. “All the doc’s going to do is feed you painkillers and tell you to rest, which is exactly what you won’t do, so forget it. Plus I’ve got a few days off because my co-actress is sick as well. I swear, this country is hellbent on infecting everyone instead of recovering.”

Whatever retort Jumin wanted to give, it trailed off when he felt his eyelids droop, the exhaustion of his illness taking full control. Last thing he felt was Zen pulling up the blanket to his shoulders and kissing him on his head.

“Get better soon, you fool.”

***

How long had he slept, was the first question on his mind as he woke again. His nose was still clogged and burning, but the fever had gone down. With some effort, he pulled himself up until he sat with his back against the headrest.

“Don’t you dare leave the bed,” he heard Zen demand beyond the open door. Soon the albino appeared with a tray in his hands. “If you’re hungry, you can eat some soup. Otherwise just have the tea.”

“What time is it?” Jumin asked, staring as Zen placed the tray next to him. Chicken soup and herbal tea, it had to be. It dawned upon him that Zen couldn’t have slept here in this tiny bed. “And where did you sleep?”

Zen fished a metal spoon out of his back pocket and put it in the bowl. “It’s 10 AM, and on the couch of course.”

“You should have given me the couch.”

Zen rolled his eyes. “I’m not the sick one, and my couch is perfectly comfortable for me. Will you stop fighting me! Stubborn man.”

 _You’re the stubborn one_ , Jumin wanted to say, but fell quiet while Zen checked his temperature by placing a hand on his forehead. “Where did you learn to be a nurse?” he asked. A devilishly handsome, muscular nurse. Every fan in the world would murder him for this privilege.

“When I was a little kid, my mother thought I was always sick because of my pale skin and hair. If it weren’t for my brother, I would have been locked inside forever and fed a million types of meds.” Zen conjured another wet cloth out of nowhere and wiped Jumin’s forehead and neck. “Sleep as much as you can. You recover the most when you do.”

“I should take a shower,” Jumin said, worried he stank after wearing the same clothes.

Zen bent down to kiss him gently on his neck, and slowly made his way upward to the corner of his mouth. “You’re fine. You still smell like your stupidly expensive perfume.”

“Cologne,” Jumin corrected him, enjoying the touch. “You’re going to catch the flu at this rate.”

Zen shrugged as he left the room. “I’d probably heal through it in an hour.”

Grabbing the cup of warm tea, Jumin knew that Zen was right, but his pride wouldn’t let him say it out loud.

***

This was the longest he had spent doing nothing productive, and it felt foreign and pleasant at the same time. Zen had brought him books, his phone and even his laptop so he could keep himself entertained while he was conscious. His lover had caught him working and since then cuddled up by his side to keep an eye on him. It was an exaggerated amount of attention and Jumin couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it.

The flu had properly dissipated at the end of the third day. Jumin left Zen’s bathroom feeling refreshed, wearing the actor’s clothing, his nose still sniffy but nothing that deterred his energy. Zen, with his head propped on one arm, sat on the couch and smiled at the healthy CEO-to-be. “Look at you. I think I deserve an award for world’s best doctor.”

“I think a lot of doctors would argue with that.” Jumin headed over to lover and and tilted his head up to kiss him fondly. “Thank you. You’re amazing.”

Zen blushed fiercely at the compliment. “I know,” he said in a tone that always begged Jumin to confirm it anyway. “You’re leaving?”

“I’ve really spent too long away from the company and taking up your time.”

“You should stay. It’s the end of the day, they’re not going to miss you,” Zen harrumphed and rearranged himself on the couch so Jumin could sit next to him. “And! I think I’m feeling under the weather. You owe me, so take care of me until I get better.”

 _Just like Elizabeth, he’ll say anything to get his way_. Jumin grinned at the thought, even if Zen would loathe to be compared to a cat. Acquiescing his obvious request, Jumin sat down next to the albino, who wasted no time wrapping himself around the raven-haired man. “Just for an hour?” Jumin teased.

“It turns out I might have overestimated my healing ability. Best to stay the entire evening.” Zen looked at him in a way that said  _you know I’m bullshitting but you love me for it_.

And as Jumin snuggled him while they watched a reality show, he knew he did love him for this and more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always available on mariamagica.tumblr.com~!


End file.
